Personality Mood Switch
by xxXMythiaXxx
Summary: Haruka happened to go shopping with Tomochika and stumped on a pretty but pricey ring. The mysterious manager happened to lend it to her for free and she put it on. She then happened to change her personality from a trigger, causing others to think of PMS. However, it just might be their chance to make a move, from STARISH, and...QUARTET NIGHT? And HEAVENS? Love is at its 3000%!
1. Coincidence, I Think Not!

**Summary: Haruka happened to go shopping with Tomochiko Shibuya and stumped on a pretty but pricey ring. The mysterious manager happened to lend it to her for free and Nanami put it on without much thought. She then happened to change her personality constantly, causing others to think of PMS. So...are you ready?**

**Mia: *sighs* Honestly, hit me with a door or something. If you like this...well then yay about that. Also, Personality Mood Switch...PMS! Did you catch that? Aha...well, enough about my babbling...**

**ON WITH ZE STORY!**

**(Oh, P.S. if you see the appendage name 'chi' that's just how I address Japanese people)**

* * *

I: Coincidence, I Think Not!

"Ne, ne Haruka, look at this!"

Shibuya Tomochika held out a lovely lavender dress for the rosette to see. She smiled kindly, nodding in agreement.

"It's really pretty, Tomo-chan!" she exclaimed. "Are you going to buy that?"

Tomochiko glanced at the price, and pouted. "I would if it wasn't worth a lot," she sadly mumbled in disappointment as Haruka was shown the price.

She visibly flinched at it, looking at the dress once more and shaking her head at that. It was a very simple and beautiful dress, but the cost was crazy. "Should I just complain to the manager or beg the cashier for a discount? I have one, but it'll still be expensive. Man, my favorite shop and it backfires on me!"

Haruka shook her head, "No, I think we could find this at another store at a cheaper price." A clock was in her sight, and she noticed that she should wrap this up soon. But Tomo-chi...she cradled that dress.

Smiling positively, Nanami offered some of her money. Tomo gaped at her, knowing that they were best friends but couldn't just take advantage of her like that. "No, no Haruka! I cannot do that to my best friend!"

Nanami pouted.

Aware that she would just insist, Shibuya just relented. "Alright. I'll pay you back when I get the chance," she said as Haruka beamed and handed her the green.

They checked out and was about to head home when Tomo spotted a new store in the outlet and gasped. She tugged on Nanami's arm, shouting in excitement, "Haruka, look! A jewelry store!"

"Eh?!" Haruka's legs were tired from walking everywhere, but being dragged was alright for her...she just let it pass.

They were gawking in awe at the beauty of the jewelry inside. It was so organized and neat, yet not something like Jared's or Kay. It was more of...something..._mysterious._

Yet the redhead didn't care and she bounced around.

Haruka couldn't help but feel her senses tingling. A shiver ran down her spine. _I-I wanna go home,_ she thought.

Then, she spotted the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was crystal clear, but it shone like a rainbow when put in different angles, reminding her of STARISH...and QUARTET NIGHT?

Dark Red for Kurosaki Ranmaru.

Red for Ittoki Otoya.

Orange for Jingugi Ren.

Yellow for Shinomiya Natsuki.

Light Green for Cecil Aijima.

Dark Green for Kotobuki Reiji.

Cyan for Camus.

Blue for Hijirikawa Masato.

Purple for Ichinose Tokiya.

Neon Purple for Mikaze Ai (strange, right?).

Pink for Kurusu Syo.

That made Nanami blink. Twice.

She couldn't help but try it on her finger before she heard someone tell her to stop. "Eh?" She twirled around, to find the manager of the store. "Oh, I-I'm sorry," she apologized.

The manager sighed in relief. "Don't wear that ring unless you're going to buy it," he warned. "Trust me, you wouldn't want to."

Nanami was curious, which hadn't gone unnoticed. The manager looked around, and leaned in to whisper. "You see, when I made this, this ring had gotten returned the most."

"Oh?"

"They said that it drove them crazy...well the one who was with them was like that. It was always a boy, I believe their boyfriend. They tried taking it off of their girlfriend, but it wouldn't and it would drive everyone crazy. So they returned it here and I took it off," he explained. "You see...I designed this ring for someone to love someone who loves them."

"Like a lure for true love?" she asked with a bubbly look. She wondered who was in love with her. *cough*airhead*cough*

"I just want to warn you though. It's difficult to take off, and if there's more than one person in love with you...from what I've seen, your personality...slightly changes."

"Like from happy to always depressed?"

The manager shook his head. "Don't worry, it's not like that...unless your lover's like that."

"What?"

"Say, you're a pretty girl! Here, take this as my gratitude!" He handed it to her. "Just...wear it when you get home, okay?"

Haruka shook her head. "Oh, no! I can't take this! It looks so expensive!" she protested.

"It's okay! So many people paid for this one I've gotten over one hundred thousand for this one. I need to rid of this one," he chuckled, smiling. "Does your friend want anything?"

Tomo-chi was EVERYWHERE, zooming from one side to another. Haruka laughed nervously, taking the ring and saying her thanks. "Ano, Tomo-chan? I'm tired, so I'm going now. I'm sorry, I need to go."

Shibuya jerked her head up and whined. "Awe Haruka~!" She sighed. "Okay, I'm going too. BUT! We are coming back!"

Haruka smiled. "Okay, Tomo-chan," she promised.

* * *

The girl had finally gotten home, being greeted by Ikki-chi. "Nanami!" he exclaimed in greeting. "You came here late! Are you okay?"

Nanami smiled. "I'm okay, Ittoki-kun," she assured him. Otoya sighed in relief.

They headed inside.

STARISH were all in a couch, and they lifted their heads up at the sound of the door. Setting their eyes upon Haruka, they lit up. "Oh, Nanami," Syo sighed. "You're back." The cutie Syo-chi with his manly dude self.

"Little Lamb, you continue to worry our poor hearts," Ren said with a smirk. Jingu-chi is such a flirt...and someone as dense as Haruka...really?

"Haru-chan!" Natsuki happily chirped, enveloping the small rosette in a bear hug. Shinomi-chi is just thinking, _She's so cute! Like Syo-chan! Ooh, what about a cute dress on both of them?!_

"You're late," Tokiya just HAD to point out. Oh, Toki-chi.

"At least she's home," Masato stoically said. Stoic Masa-chi.

"My princess Haruka is finally found," Cecil sighed in bliss...Aiji-chi.

Okay, enough of that crud.

So, Haruka resided in her room, but bumped into QUARTET NIGHT on the way...somehow.

The first one was Mika-chi Ai (because I love this robot the most out of the four). "Watch where you're going," he unemotionally told her.

"Oh, gomen Ai-kun," Haruka apologized as she bowed her head down.

The cyan-haired boy frowned. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to Haruka's small shopping bag. She flinched at the boy's hand contacting with hers, pulling the bag from her hands. He opened it, and blinked. "According to my data, this is a ring, usually used as a distinct accessory or perhaps a marriage dedication."

Nanami blushed. "I found it with my friend Tomo-chan," she said meekly. "I need to go to my room. I'm sorry for bumping into you." Mikaze handed the small shopping bag to her, and left.

Kotobuki Reiji-chi was watching this, and skipped to the girl. "Aw~ Haru-Haru~!"

He had never addressed Haruka ever before. At least, never like that.

"Do you need help with those?" He pointed to the other LARGE shopping bags that apparently no one had noticed yet...

Cue deadpan.

"Ah, no it's okay!" Nanami refused in the kindest way with a nervous smile as she started walking ahead. "Gomen, Kotobuki-san!"

"But you're having trouble!" he insisted, taking half of the bags anyway. Kurosaki Ran-chi was around the corner and spotted them, scoffing. "Oh, Ran-Ran! Please help Haru-Haru please!"

"No way."

"But you must be a gentleman and court her!" Reiji-chi pouted. I find him so cute sometimes.

Ranmaru grunted, but reluctantly took some of Haruka's bags and walked along. When the pinkish orange-haired girl was about to thank the two, she bumped into Camus while she looked back. "Arigatou, Kotobuki-san, Kurosaki-sa—oh!"

"PEASANT! HOW DARE YOU BUMP INTO THE COUNT!" Camus raged.

"I-I'm sor—"

"BOW TO YOUR KNEES!"

"What harm did Haru-Haru do to you? It was just an accident Myu-chan!" Reiji countered. "For yelling at her, you must help her bags!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YESH YOU MUST OR ELSE YOU AREN'T A GENT!"

In the end, Camus opened the door to Haruka's room, carrying a large bag.

Haruka ended up with only one small shopping bag—which was the one with the ring.

* * *

The rosette twirled the ring in her hand. She was thinking of putting it on.

It won't hurt...and it did fit her...right?

RIGHT?!

YESH!

She put it on, and gasped. A light enveloped her body, and she lay asleep on her bed.

* * *

When Haruka woke up, she was as normal as ever. Except for her slight headache. "Ow," she mumbled before standing up and staring at the ring. "...What happened?"

The ring didn't change its shape, or color, or anything really. She checked herself. Nothing unusual besides her ring. And so the girl shortly sighed.

She walked out of her room after she hung her clothes on hangers and hung them in her closet. "Nanami?"

The girl turned around. "Oh, Syo-kun!" she exclaimed.

As she skipped to the short hat fetish blonde, he noticed something on her finger and stopped smiling. "What's that on your hand?" he asked her.

She stopped. "What?"

"Is that...a ring?"

Her mouth made an 'o' shape, glancing at her ring. "I got this at a jewelry store and it was so pretty!" she exclaimed with a beam. "Do you like it, Syo-kun?"

He nodded. "It looks nice on you," he complimented before clamping his mouth. "Um..."

Awkward.

"**SYO-CHANNNNNN~! I HAVE A PRETTY PINK DRESS FOR YOU~!**"

"S*! I gotta go—N-N-Nanami?!" A light engulfed the girl, as she collapsed again. The light was brief and it ended as soon as it came.

Nanami slowly stood up. "What do you want?" she asked in a casual way. She glanced at her clothes with a shrug.

Kurusu's eye twitched. _W-What is this?!_ Syo thought.

Haruka's hair was tied in a low ponytail with blue clips on her bangs, revealing her forehead. Her outfit was stylish and casual, with a loose blue leopard-print jacket and a black shirt underneath, with short shorts that revealed her legs and a Vans look-a-like on her feet. Black and blue bangles were on her wrists, chains of necklaces on her neck and suspenders on her waist side.

What shocked Syo-chi most was her hat that was identical to his besides the blue streak instead of pink. "Nanami?!"

"Wha—? Oh, Kurusu," she said nonchalantly as she grinned. "Hey."

"WHAT?!"

The ring she wore shone a hue of pink.

"Somethin' wrong?" she asked, still in her 'normal' ways.

"You changed so quickly! There was this light and then now you're acting like..." He deadpanned. "Nanami, are you okay?"

She shrugged. "I feel fine, if that's what you're asking."

"**SYO-CHAN~! OH, HARU-CHAN~!**" Shinomiya stopped running like a madman and tilted his head at her clothing style. "Are you trying to dress up as Syo-chan? Well, you look so cute in it! Girl Syo-chan!"

Nanami's eye twitched. "I'm not cute," she opposed. "Cute's disgusting."

This time, Natsuki gaped at her. "H-Haru-chan?"

"What's with you and cute things? Stop calling me that, it's weird," she said quite cruelly. "I'm going to go play some video games. See ya." She pulled out a small psp out of nowhere and started playing a game. She left.

"What..."

"Just..."

"HAPPENED?!"

* * *

**PINK! Did you get it yet? **

**Myth: Okay, I know...my writing style's VERY different from my other UtaPri fanfic, with my OC Hirano Aoi. Why you ask? BECAUSE I was following my corrections my Microsoft Word kept telling me.**

**Now? I kinda neglected that just for the fun of this story.**

**I really love reviews because they inspire me. So please, I'm begging you to leave a review or something. ANYTHING.**

**It really makes me feel happy.**

**Nanami: Hey, why is Kurusu and Shinomiya like that? It's really weird...**

**Myth: Have you ever thought that it might be you that's acting weird?**

**Until next time~! Thx for reading! :)**


	2. Tag! You're It!

**Mia: I am thankful for those who favorited, followed, and reviewed! It makes me happy that people read this in the first place, so THANK YOU! :)**

**If I could do a backflip, I assure you...I WILL!**

**Now, how will Haruka as Syo's personality react to the others?! ARE YOU READY?!**

**YESH, ON WE GO~!**

* * *

II: Tag! You're It!

"I have a question guys..."

Haruka shifted quite uncomfortably, smiling sarcastically. "WHY IN HELL AM I IN A STRAIT JACKET IN A CAR?!"

Ittoki flinched, and hid behind Toki-chi, who twitched his eye. Ren cooly chuckled, while Masato was close to bordering to insanity. "Tell me again how this happened," Masa-chi demanded with an already cracked voice.

Syo shivered. "U-Um...How about you explain, Natsuki?" The blue-eyed shortie shoved Shinomi-chi forward.

The tall glasses boy twiddled his fingers. "Well, I remember holding a pretty dress for Syo-chan, and then I saw a little light...and then I see Haru-chan as a Syo-chan look-a-like!"

Tokiya cocked a brow. "And the girl was near Kurusu at the time?"

They all turned their attention to the short boy. "Ah, hehe..." He laughed nervously while scratching his head. "Um, well, Nanami was fine, and then Natsuki yelled something about that d* dress, and then I find her collapsing with that light...oh wait..."

He snapped his fingers. "That _ring_! It was crystal clear, then pink after that light! And then she was like—"

"I hate to interrupt this, but...YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED THE DAMNED QUESTION YET!"

Haruka glared at the others. "REMOVE ME OF THIS JACKET! IT'S SCRATCHING EVERYTHING!"

Otoya was trembling to this point. "Y-Y-You're a bit unstable right now, Nanami..."

"My lady, we haven't reached our destination yet," Jingu-chi humbly stated. "So if you stop struggling, the itchy feeling will go away, unless...you want me to scratch the places for you~" He leaned closer to the girl's face, who bonked his head in response with hers.

"No way in hell are you touching me!"

That glare. It crushed the boy's hearts to see her angry.

When have they ever seen the girl angry? Oh that's right.

**THEY NEVER DID.**

It's no surprise that they wouldn't be used to it. But it shocked Natsuki the most because she was acting like, "SYO-CHAN!"

It hit the green-eyed viola...ist. "Haru-chan is acting like Syo-chan!"

The realization struck the others, as they stared at the girl's hat. It was _exactly_ like Kurusu's, along with her outfit (besides the strait jacket). Her nails were painted a dark color. Her glare would match Syo's. And how she hated cuteness?

Exactly!

Ren full-blown laughed. "Little lamb, you can stop impersonating a member of our group now," he chuckled, while Masa-chi and Toki-chi told the driver to turn around from their destination.

Did I say it yet?

No, I didn't.

Well, they were taking her to a last-minute psychologist. That's right. You read it correctly.

They thought that she was **CRAZY**.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a confused look. "I'm not impersonating anybody!"

Syo leaned forward, taking off her jacket which obviously hadn't gone unnoticed. "Hey...what are you doing?" Otoya timidly asked. Since Ichinose refused to let him hide behind his back, the redhead used Masato. "Gomen, Masa."

"I need to look at her ring." Once he released the jacket, Nanami scratched. IN PUBLIC.

HAS SHE GOT NO SHAME?!

APPARENTLY, NO!

"Aah~! That feels gooood," she sighed. "Oh, yes~! Yes...that's...ah..."

Cecil stayed silent. It was just...not like Haruka to do something so shameless. The other boys felt the same way.

For Syo, it felt weird for Nanami to impersonate him. It was like seeing a tape of himself doing something stupid. And no one wants to see someone else mocking them.

He just wondered why Haruka would do something so mean.

STARISH wondered if this was the real rosette. The composer they knew, cussing out and having no manners.

It disgusted Masato.

It shocked Tokiya.

It scared Ittoki.

It intrigued Ren.

It confused Natsuki.

It bothered Cecil.

But for Syo...it just got him silently thinking. Was this a lesson from her to be nicer and cuss less? Well, they all knew well.

**Nanami sure surprised them**. All the time.

"Um...Nanami?" Syo tested out.

"Hm?" She was scratching her thigh now.

"Can I...take a look at your ring?"

"Why?"

He wasn't prepared, so...IMPROVISE! "It's just that...uh..."

Here is your grade for improv classes that you take every Wednesday with miss Mythia! **FAIL~!**

I hope you're happy. Because I'm laughing behind your back.

"We'd like to see your lovely new accessory, Princess Haruka," Cecil bluntly said, earning several surprised looks. How bold of you, Aiji-chi.

"Oh. Okay." She held out her hand casually. Aijima leaned forward to look at it, and widened his cat-like green eyes.

"It can't be..."

"Can't be what?!" Syo asked frantically.

"This is...a ring for lovers."

"..."

"..."

"...What's that?"

"I think it's best if the princess wasn't listening..."

Syo shoved his earphones and his shuffler to the girl, turning back to the coffee-haired cat dude. "Spill."

* * *

"So that's what it is..." HM

"So review cap. Nanami right now isn't herself because—" KS

"Of that ring that's supposed to make the little lamb fall in love with her—" JR

"Lover, which is—" SN

"Whoever's in love with her. End of stor—" IT

"No it's not! You said that if Nanami has more than one lover, then—" IO

"Her personality changes! Oh no, Haru-chan!" Natsuki's eyes wavered sadly at the girl, who bobbed her head at the beat of the song that played on Syo's playlist that was on shuffle. "So someone's in love with Haru-chan?! Who?!"

WOW. JUST...WOW.

I'm going to pity this kid if he doesn't get his facts straight.

Ignoring that, everyone skipped the deadpan. "So how did this happen if Nanami already had the ring on and she was fine?" Kurusu couldn't help but question.

"Something must've triggered her to think of you," Cecil explained. "Was it the sound of your name?"

The blonde thought hard. "...no, I called her and she said my name but she was still fine."

"Then it remains a mystery," Ichinose sighed heavily.

"What if it was something else? Like something that had to do with Syo that someone said at the time?"

The mystery thickens...

"Ah!" Natsuki exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "I said that I had a dress for Syo-chan!"

"And I said s*," Syo added when he thought about it. "Did my cursing affect that?"

Cecil shook his head. "That's not possible," he said. "It had to be what the bad cook said."

Natsuki thought. And thought.

So did the others.

And for the torture...I stole their brains. Now they're zombies.

I'm just kidding. I just left them hanging because I made Shinomi-chi forget one **IMPORTANT** detail.

* * *

Now that they were at the dorms, Reiji greeted them. "Haru-Haru! I saw you being dragged out by these unkind ungentlemen! What happened?"

"Wha—? Oh yeah, they cancelled some doctor's appointment," Nanami casually said while pulling off Syo's earphones and giving it to him. "Hey Kurusu, can I hang with you? I've got nothing else to do...maybe we can go out and eat something, or go to a theme park since it's—"

NIGHT.

Remember, Haru-chi? You said with Tomo-chi that it was getting late.

"Who are you?" She swiveled around. "...Where are you?"

I'm your...conscious. Yeah let's go with that. So Haru-chi, think of this like a game. Here are the rules.

You must run with Syo. If any other boy catches you, then you lose and they have to sleep in your room. Well, at least, the one who caught you.

You must go to your room without any of the guys catching you and BAM! You win! Happy lucky prize is a sleepover with SYO and him only!

"What?"

It's a GAME! You like games, right? Adventure! Action! Slight... *cough*romance*cough*

You didn't hear that last part.

So now...are you ready?

"Why am I playing this game as you say, conscious?" This confused the others, for I blocked them out. "What?"

Oops, I said too much. Well, you're ready! Get set go!

"Wah!" She tugged on Syo's wrist, unsure if she should listen to me or not. And in case you're wondering, yes, I blocked Haruka out so she can't hear me anymore.

"Haru-chan! Where are you going?" Shinomiya called out in the halls.

The rosette stuck her tongue out from behind. "I'm playing a game of _**tag**._ I bet you can't catch me~! If you lose, then no sleepover for you~!"

"Sleepover?" It boggled their minds who were left in the dust.

Nanami's voice was echoing everywhere, causing the remaining QUARTET NIGHT members to groan and exit their rooms. "CATCH ME AND YOU WIN THE GAME! BUT YOU BETTER BE HUNGRY, 'CAUSE YOU'RE EATING MY DUST!"

"What the hell?!" Ranmaru shouted after Haruka zoomed past him when they were about to collide.

"Ah, Nanami!" Syo yelled as he clutched his hat that was going to fall off. He was surprised that Haruka's hat was staying on her head.

"Hang on, Kurusu!" she yelled in rhapsody as she ran in the halls, trying to find her room.

Tokiya and Masato sighed in sync. "We're NOT playing," they said as they were starting to leave.

"Wait! Syo is with Nanami, so he gets to have a sleepover with her!" Otoya cried. "It's not fair! What if Syo makes a move on her?!"

"That's your problem," Tokiya simply said.

"What about you? Don't you care for her as well?" Jinguji asked. "If Syo does so much as to touch her..."

He didn't finish. Why? Because they were going to catch that runaway composer.

* * *

The blonde shortie was tired. He was dragged with a crazy rosette that he was in love with. His heart was pounding on overdrive.

_DOKI DOKI DOKI~!_

This had to stop, or else his heart would fail. It was weak after all. "N-Nanami..."

"I got you now!" Ittoki and Cecil were in front of the two. Haruka was about to go back, but was cornered by Ren and Natsuki.

She sighed. "Okay, you have me cornered. Whatever shall I do~?" She sighed again, this time in a really fake manner.

Both sides charged. She smirked, as she charged ahead to Ittoki. He was about to slow down but everything was a blur to him. Haruka let go of Syo's wrist as her hands moved to Ittoki's shoulders, as she pushed them down hard and lifted her body up, her feet placed where her hands were and she jumped ahead. Once Otoya's back was in view, the composer kicked his back, flying him forward, and grabbed Kurusu and ran along. "This is FUN~!" she exclaimed loudly in the halls. (A/N: This was from a BMP fanfic I read. The tag inspiration~!)

Syo looked back, and wanted to laugh. He had to admit, it was fun.

"Uwah! Haru-chan's amazing!" Shimoni-chi exclaimed. "So cool, like Syo-chan! Cute too!"

Ren chuckled. "That lady."

Nanami continued to run along, and decided that she was going to take a detour for the hell of fun.

All seven chased after her, and soon QUARTET NIGHT was as well, for three of them were angry and one of them, which happened to be a certain brunette, wanted to play the fun game.

"This is reverse tag!" Reiji-chi remarked with a laugh. "It's better!"

"At this rate, we're all gonna get tired!" Ranmaru grunted irately.

She headed outside, running like a madwoman. Laughing maniacally, she tugged Syo along who ran because his shoes were getting worn out. _I need to get new ones_, he thought to himself.

"Kurusu~! Come, this way!" Nanami dragged him to one side, where there was a convenient...**MAZE**.

Genius Haruka. Yet sly.

She ran around without much sense of direction, and the others followed inside. They chased and chased, and Natsuki was the first to get lost. "Awe man~"

Then Reiji. "Hahaha!"

Then Masato. "Going in was stupid."

Eventually, it went down to Mikaze and Ichinose.

"Can't catch me~!"

Tokiya suddenly stopped. "What the hell am I doing?" he wondered aloud. "I don't want to participate in this...game..."

It was a bad time to realize what Haruka did to him. Now he's stuck in this hell of a labyrinth.

Mikaze wanted to strangle the girl. "According to my data, Nanami Haruka has led me into this maze in an attempt to get myself lost," he said aloud as he ran. "Scanning surroundings...I sense two runaway bodies...this way."

He ran the direction he was sensing.

Eventually, Haruka and Syo ran into a dead end. Nanami still was laughing after all of that crud though.

But Ai was there. "I found you," he coldly said.

"Aw~! The game ended?! Already?!" she whined. She wasn't really like Syo when the blonde thought about it. More like a whiny dog who thought only about fun and games.

That's not him, right?

Sure, he liked fun, but he knew when it was time to play and time to stop.

She was laughing like a maniac that escaped an asylum. Syo knew that he was never like that.

Well, to tell you guys...Haruka becomes an exaggerated version of the character she 'impersonates.' So Syo's athletic, Haruka's inhuman.

Kurusu liked to win. Nanami never would lose.

He didn't being short and, he admitted, cute. She would despise it and not admit it. EVER.

They were alike, yet different.

So Ai was about to choke the girl when he came close, but instead? He couldn't.

Nanami jumped over the hedges.

Since Ai was technically not human as well, he jumped ahead.

Running running running. Jumping jumping jumping.

She managed to escape the hedges of maze, but then Cecil remembered something! "YES!"

"YES WHAT?!"

"I KNOW WHAT WILL GET HARUKA TO SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"WELL, THEN, TELL US!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! AIJIMA STARTED IT!"

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!"

"I got you."

Nanami looked back at her shoulder. "D*."

* * *

**Mia: Dang...I like dialogue.**

**Nah, I love it. I really do.**

**And I like tag. And clever people. And exaggeration. Oh, and don't worry, Syo Haruka is going to become Nanami Haruka soon. :)**

**So...WHO CAUGHT HARUKA?! O.O**

**Was it:**

**a) Mikaze Ai ^-^**

**b) Ichinose Tokiya T_T**

**c) Kurosaki Ranmaru T^T**

**d) Shimoniya...Satsuki O^O**

**Yes, not Natsuki but Satsuki. But you don't know, do you? Haha, well, until next time~!**

**Kindly review if you have the time. I need the inspiration~**


	3. Pillow Fight!

**Mia: Sooooo...how's life?**

**...Not gonna answer? Oh...mkay...I see how it is...**

**Jokes~ Hahaha~!**

**Well, thanks to those who reviewed/followed/favorited and I hope you like this chapter! :) If I owned UtaPri, I would get more gals so that all of those lovestuck dudes would fall for other peeps. In other words...I don't own UtaPri.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

III: Pillow Fight!

Previously:

_"I got you."_

_Nanami looked over her shoulder. "D*."_

She sighed. "You got me~ Now, whatcha gonna do~? Do you wanna party or somethin'?"

"What?"

She rose a brow. "So you don't know the prize for winning?"

"I don't and neither do I care."

"Aw man! Ran-Ran wins?!" Reiji complained as he pouted. "I wanted Nana for myself!"

Hey...wasn't her nickname Haru-Haru? Well, I guess Nana is shorter...so I won't object, I guess...what the heck I'm the one writing this.

"I as well," said another voice.

"They both touched Nanami at the same time?" Syo asked with a cocked head. DUDE, you were RIGHT NEXT to her. "Oh yeah...they did."

"Ai-Ai too?! This SUCKS!"

Camus sighed. STARISH's Ikki and Natsu started whining. The rest of the members deadpanned. Kotobuki started writing his will on the ground. "It would've been fun...I would've had fun," he sadly mumbled as he started to grow mushrooms.

"There's a prize for this?" Ranmaru asked, hoping that the prize was that he'd pummel the stupid girl.

Nanami shrugged. "It's a sleepover in my room. If you don't wanna come, then you don't have to."

"Oh I wanna come, to f*in HAUNT YOU IN YOUR DREAMS FOR FREAKING WAKING ME UP! DO YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF TIME WOMAN?!" Ranmaru shouted at the girl who wore a bored face.

Did I mention this? It's around...midnight. Ahaha, Cinderella games. Nanami should've worn glass slippers to makes things interesting. But oh well.

"Okay, come. We'll have a pillow fight to break that thick head of yours!" Haruka brightly smiled, which made Syo blink. _If she didn't say that, I'd think that she was back to normal,_ he thought.

"Oi!" Kurosaki grunted. "I'll beat the crap out of you now! Get ready to be smacked by my pow!"

"~Beating crap of you now~Being ready for pow~!" she sang mockingly. "That makes a good song ya know."

"SHADDUP!"

Haruka took Syo's hand in hers, pulling the winner's ears with her. "Let's go!" she exclaimed, running inside the dorms.

So she left the rest outside.

At night.

In the dark with only one lamp post and the moon as light.

Could it get any worse? It could...

Because it started to rain.

"I hope I can forgive the bold little lamb," Ren sickly said.

"Aw~ So Ai-chan and Ran-chan win?!" Natsuki cried. "I wanted to sleep with Haru-chan!"

"Oh really?" Reiji asked in a...somewhat perverted way. "What did you want to do?"

"Watch Piyo-chan shows! Play music! Play with stuffed animals! Do her hair!" Babbling on and on, Reiji stopped smiling.

YES, HE STOPPED SMILING because Natsuki was undoubtedly ANNOYING.

But I still love him! "Thank you, Mia-chan!"

Shoot. I left the narrator block off...hold on. How did you know my...never mind.

* * *

"Now...let's get physical!" Nanami exclaimed happily as she locked the door and placed her hands on her hips. "First, I need to change. You guys can wear my pajamas."

"According to my data, women have different clothing than men, such as bras and panties," Ai stoically said. "The male kind do not partake in such clothing for they do not need it. Why can we not get our own in our rooms?"

"Because I said so," the composer bluntly responded as she pulled out really manly oversized pajamas. "I keep these in case I need to look like a guy. Looks like I'll be using them for a different reason."

"Why would you want to look like a guy?" The longer Haruka was Syo, the more odd she became. That's a fact.

"Because...hm...let me think about it...BECAUSE!" She never answered that question.

Must I say that they deadpanned? Because they did.

"So...you lots change in my wardrobe while I change out here," she ordered.

...What?

"Okay, first of all, all of us can't fit in there at once," Ranmaru said matter-of-factly with a riled look. "Second, why can't we change in the bathroom?"

"All I heard was okay! Wait..."

_**~Processing~**_

_**~Processing~**_

**Ding~!**

She waved her hand. "Fine, change in the bathroom...but you were warned."

"Why?" Syo dumbly asked. He took it back the moment it was uttered, as he blushed 50 shades of pink (reference to 50 Shades of Gray). "Oh..."

Awkward.

"How about Nanami Haruka changes in the bathroom, and we shall change here?" Mikaze asked.

Nanami sighed, "Boo~ That's boring, boring Ai bore~" She sighed again, this time REALLY dramatically. "Okay~ BUT! We shan't waste no more time!"

"Why?"

"Because of the pillow fight and the fact that I will kick Kurosaki's bass!" Okay, bass-saying girl. Do whatever you want.

She stuck her tongue out at him, took her clothes, and went into the bathroom. "That d* girl," Ranmaru muttered spitefully while taking off his shirt. "Wait...I'm already in my pajamas..."

That's right! Lightbulb, right Kurosaki? But it's kinda dirty from being outside...but you know, considerate Haruka gave you hers! And it's fitted for men too~

Dang, I take off the block at the wrong times and don't use it when I'm supposed to!

Argh, this is frustrating~

"Why do I need to change again?" Ai asked with a 'surprised' look (you know, because he's a robot and all).

So the only one who needed to really change was Syo. So go ahead my man! CHANGE WITH NO SHAME!

"Huh?" The blonde whipped his head up. "Did I just hear someone's voice?"

Drat this blocker thingy! It's killing me now! BOO~

* * *

"So, here are the rules!" Nanami smiled with her pearly white teeth slightly showing, her fist up high. "Yosh! First of all, it's QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH! Versus me of course because I'm awesome that way."

"Wait, but there's only three of us."

"Like I didn't know! I'm not bakka," Haruka said with her tongue sticking out childishly. "Anyway..." She walked towards the door quietly with a finger to her lips, signaling the other three boys to be silent. She quietly unlocked the door and rapidly swung it open. "GUYS, HERE ARE YOUR TEAMMATES! TEAMMATES, HERE ARE YOUR GUYS!"

The rest of STARISH, along with Reiji and surprisingly Camus, fell on the other side on top of each other. Yikes...imagine Syo being on the bottom for a second.

"How...?" Cecil muttered questionably.

"You guys breathe like bulls! Or oxen! Or my mom!" she joked. "Anyway, come in and play!"

"YAY!" Reiji and Natsuki exclaimed in sync.

Fist pumping, Nanami gave a thumbs up. "So, like the reverse tag, all of you are against me! The goal is to try and hit me with a pillow and make me fall. But you can't trip me with your foot, okay? You got to trip me with your pillow! You can't get any other pillow, so if you lose yours then you're out! AND NO ONE'S BACKING AWAY!"

They turned to a runaway Camus who was tiptoeing out. He groaned.

"I love you but you gotta stay," Nanami said with all seriousness.

The boys took this too literally. "YOU DO?!"

"No way!"

"If it was someone, it would be Camus last...right? RIGHT?!"

"Sheesh people, I love you all besides Kurosaki! Now chill!"

By not loving Ran-chi, she didn't mean it and the tone of her joking was evident.

They fell silent. No, she didn't take that literally. And so they hung their heads in embarrassment...well, most of them did.

"Why can't we watch a long sleepy movie while eating popcorn with a sweet sleeping syrup on it, along with some punch with a sleeping pill?" Ittoki nervously asked, referring to the crazy woman in the house.

"That's a great idea! Though let's make the movie an adventure one, like Hyuga-sensei's! The popcorn should be super buttery, and the punch should have a happy pill!" Nanami exclaimed. It reminded STARISH of Syo...very much. Especially the term 'Hyuga-sensei' and 'adventure movie.'

"Now...let's PILLOW FIGHT! Here are your pillows!"

She handed them one of a different color. If you wanna know, refer back to Chapter I when normal Nanami first saw the ring.

Nanami's ring slowly darkened. By then it was a hot pink color.

"**NOW, LET'S GO~! OTOKOGI ZENKAI FIGHT! GO!**"

* * *

She was inhuman. Nanami was officially insane.

How could she avoid every single backlash and swipe that passed her way?

It seemed like she got those traits from hanging with Syo. Thinking of him as someone really cool and a stuntman, she did the same.

Bless her heart!

"Haha, you can't catch me~!" she exclaimed while bouncing around. "Na na na na boo boo~"

Camus, Ranmaru, Masato, Ai, and Toki-chi suddenly stopped. "What the hell are we doing?" they said in sync.

"It's like we're kids," Camus said lowly. "That's low."

Yes it is Camu-chi. Yes indeed.

But Kurusu and Ittoki, along with Reiji and Haruka, were seriously having fun. MAJI?!

YESH!

And honestly, if you don't know what maji means...I'm sorry, but that's...like not knowing who Cecil is. That means that you aren't caught up.

For those ones in the house:

Maji = serious(ly)

OR

Haruka = airhead

ANYWAY!

"I seriously love you, Nana!" Reiji exclaimed in ecstasy, throwing his pillow at her which she conveniently ducked from. "Let's run away together without a care in the world, haha!"

This caused everyone to stop, except for Nanami who sought her chance.

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT!" She hit all of the dumbstruck ones, except for...Reiji-chi.

Of course...it just HAD to be him.

Not that it isn't fine. BUT IT ISN'T!

But like all humans, Reiji was getting tired. His hands made a 't.' "Time out! Please," he huffed.

But it was too late. "OW!"

"YAY! I win!" Haruka danced around the room, holding her pillow out. "Now for my prize...I'll get something cool from each of you!"

She stopped at Kurusu, plucking his hat with special pins adorning it off of his head, marveling it up close. "Hm..." She placed it on her head. It was a bit big, making her stare at the tiny boy. "..."

"..."

"..."

"...what?"

"You have a big head."

"..."

"..."

"...HEY!"

"That reaction was a bit late," Haruka commented bluntly as she shrugged. She then walked to Mikaze, where she was rubbing her chin Sherlock style. "Ah..." She went on her tippy toes and rose her hand to his hair.

_Pluck!_

She took off Ai's hair tie, his long hair falling down to his shoulders. "Uwah," she stiffly said as she stared at the boy for a long time. "...wow."

"Is that the reaction of being surprised?"

"Are you some sort of dumbo? Well, congrats~ You look like a girl now...pfft..."

She stifled her laugh as the rosette walked to Ranmaru and pointed to his magenta-colored eye. "Your 'beauty' contact," she said as she motioned her fingers on 'beauty.'

Ran-chi narrowed his eyes at the girl. "...no."

"You LOST! Now gimme that."

He was six feet tall. He was lucky. Well...to Haruka he wasn't tall enough.

She stood on her tippy toes once again and poked his cheek. "Gimme your contact or else I'll smack you," she sweetly instructed.

"No."

"Then I'll kiss you~"

This caught the boys' attention. "W-What?!" Ikki-chi exclaimed. "M-Maji?!"

"Hm...maybe."

"P-Princess Haruka," Cecil said, "can we talk? I need to give you my thing in...private."

Ren cocked a brow. "Why private?"

"Because..." That look in Cecil meant something else. But nothing that'll merit in Haruka's feelings sort of way. More of 'I'm gonna break that curse' kind of way.

Ok?

"Eh? Can't I just get that necklace of yours? Maybe one of your hairs?" Nanami glanced at Ranmaru before making her conclusion and tackled the boy to the ground.

"ARGH!"

"Hm~" She hummed while looking back at the now gray-eyed Kurosaki. "You don't look that different. In fact, I like you better this way."

Ran-chi blushed. "W-Wha...GET OFFA ME PUNK!" He shoved her off, since he couldn't fight the blush on his face.

"Mkay! C'mon, Cecil!" Nanami chirped while motioning him to follow her out of her room. "Be right back guys!"

* * *

"Princess Haruka, remember that this is for your own good," Cecil said carefully as he went back into Nanami's room and pulled out Syo. "Now..." The Agnapolian prince whispered the rest to Kurusu, who nodded, a small blush on his cheeks.

He gulped, walking forward to Haruka. "Um...what if it doesn't work?"

"I'm sure it will."

"Will what? What's going on...?"

Biting his lip anxiously, he held his breath. "Nanami...this is my first kiss shared with you. The color is," he took Haruka's hand, the one with the ring while kissing it, "**PINK**." He then looked back at her and leaned forward to capture her lips with his.

He hated the fact that Cecil was right there, but the brown boy just looked down while this happened. Syo didn't want to do anything sassy, so he just silently pressed his lips onto his love's. "You have to...get your tongue...in," Aiji-chi whispered sadly.

Great.

He was looking after all. "I'll be going now..." He left to his room.

Nanami's eyes were wide. _W-What the hell?!_

Syo knew that the composer wouldn't open her mouth, so he pinched her thigh, earning a gasp and a slip in chance. He slipped his tongue in, just a little, exploring what was inside for a small moment before pulling back with a crimson face.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled while glancing at the flushed girl for a brief moment.

Her ring shone pink, but resided to clear.

"S-Syo-kun?" Her voice was so beautiful and relieving to the violinist. "Syo-kun! Are you alright?!"

He suddenly hugged the small girl. "Thank the LORD!" he cried. "God, Nanami! You're back!"

"W-What are you talking about?" Nanami asked innocently, being crushed by the strong tiny boy.

He reeled back, scratching his head. "You don't know?"

"Why am I wearing your hat? And is it...nighttime already?! What time is it?! Did I pass out?!" She asked so many questions at once that Syo deadpanned.

She really had no idea what just happened that day.

"Well, you were tired, right?" he tried out. "So I took you to bed and you slept until now, and so you were spacing out and you kinda took my hat...and..."

DUDE, YOUR IMPROV SKILLS SUCK!

You get a 35% F!

That 35% you earned was for effort.

"Well, um...okay. But why do I have a contact in my hand...?"

"Kurosaki-sempai gave it to you since...he wanted to feel...natural?"

THE PART OF IMPROV IS THAT YOU DON'T END UP QUESTIONING YOURSELF!

It's not 35. It's now 34.9. Keep on going with this fake stuff that you're bad at and you're getting a -1% for your grade.

"Okay, but for some reason, I'm really tired again!" She yawned and stretched her arms out. "I feel like I was being chased or something! My hair's a mess."

"You were tossing in bed," he said, trying to sound affirmative with his words, which he's NOT.

34.5%.

"Arigatou, Syo-kun," she said with a soft smile that warmed people's hearts. "Goodnight."

He stopped. "W-Wait, Nanami!"

TOO LATE.

She opened the door and blinked.

Her room was a MESS. Pillows and feathers were flying everywhere, her bed was wrinkly, and it was just...something an OCD would flip about.

Good thing she wasn't OCD. Imagine if she was.

"**%&)&)$#*%&^ %*!$*)#%&^& $($&?!**"

Yep, that's EXACTLY what would happen.

"...Ahhhh..." Nanami would faint, but she didn't. "Why is my room...and why are you guys...is this my room?"

Her voice was meek and normal, which wasn't unnoticed. "...Nanami?" Ittoki hopefully asked.

"Yes, Ittoki-kun?"

"HALLELUJAH!"

And so...QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH (minus Aijima) left her room, with an explanation from Syo that everyone followed along with. It went something like this:

_"They were trying to fix your room, Nanami."_

_"Yeah, and then your closet had a bunch of pillows!"_

_"I was vacuuming, so I accidentally sucked the pillows."_

_"And Masa had to switch it on blow."_

_"Yeah, haha, that's it!"_

_"I wasn't a part of this."_

_"Tch. Stupids."_

_"According to my data, stupids is not a word."_

_"Ai-Ai, did you read the old dictionary?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm out of here."_

_"Why are we talking about dictionaries?"_

_"Um...minna?"_

_"YES?"_

_"I...how will I clean this up?"_

_"WE'LL HELP!"_

_"...no thank you, it's fine. But I guess Hijirikawa-san can help..."_

_"Why Masato?"_

_"Um..because he did it before and he did a great job on it..."_

_"We shall."_

So...that's kinda it.

"Hijirikawa-san, can you please hand me that towel?" The bluenette did as told. "Thank you so much for helping."

"It was my fault...that this happened in the first place."

Not really, Masa-chi, so please don't lie. It's kinda pitiful.

"Ano, Hijirikawa-san? Ittoki-kun left his headphones here..."

The pianist turned to her. "Is it red?"

NO! DON'T SAY THAT!

A light engulfed the girl once again, as she collapsed.

Can't things stay normal for just...one...single...night?

Nanami was barely herself about an hour ago...

* * *

**Mia: So, do you like it?**

**RED! GUESS WHO IT IS!**

**Anyway...see that button below? Press it.**

**See that box? Type your thoughts. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames...are tolerable, because I'm stiff.**

**I hope you are having a wonderful day/night, and that you enjoyed this fairly long chapter! :)**


	4. All Men Are Idiots!

**Mythia: OK! I have just pulled off an all-nighter on watching the anime 'Brothers Conflict' because my friend was practically on her knees, begging for me to watch it. I mean it's good an all, but...ugh, it's kinda disturbing because they're 'bros' and they all love their 'sis.' Ema's adopted and their 'half-sister' but...it's gross to me, okay?**

**BUT! I love reverse harem so YEAH!**

**(Btw they're all so weirdly creepy...well, maybe most of them. But I couldn't help but think of Asahina Natsume as Elliot March from HnKnA, Asahina Subaru as Prince Joshua of Dres Van from BMP/Takeshi Yamamoto from KHR!, and Asahina Tsubaki as Sakamaki Subaru from DiaLovers...I know, weird)**

**Anyway, sorry for the pretty long wait~! Enjoy!**

* * *

IV: All Men Are Idiots!

"WHAT?! How come you don't have it?!"

Eichii was mad. Nah, maybe more than mad...but I don't really know the word. Furious, maybe? Irate? Ah, whatever...

He was mad. That's the point I'm trying to get across here.

"It's not here?! Kira! Do you think you know where it is?!" Mikado Nagi...he was mad as well. Though he was more concerned, he kinda mirrored Ootori Eichii's moves.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know that that ring was that important to you!" the manager exclaimed in fear, cowering back.

"Then who did you give it to?!"

"A-Ah..." He tried to remember. He was an old man after all. He snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes! A young beautiful lady with rosy hair and the most adorable with pair of golden eyes! She was small and petite too!"

"..." Kira knew who it was.

For the others, they made a blank face. "...Who's that?"

"I...I didn't get her name."

"BA*D!" Oi, Nagi! Have some young teenage decency! This is an old man!

You're gonna die later...or maybe live when I see your puppy eyes.

"D*it," Ootori growled. "Who...who the hell could this be?"

"STARISH." The two stiffly turned to the cat-eyed Sebastian Michaelis-looking HEAVENS member.

Nagi deadpanned. "No STARISH member is a girl, Kira."

Then, it hit them both. "...The composer."

"Nanami Haruka, was it?"

"We're getting that ring for boss."

"...Are you going to leave now?" The manager was practically pleading the three to leave. Besides, the store had to be on lockdown from the crowd of screaming girls behind the entrance.

"Yes, there's no point in being here anymore. We're getting that ring." Eichii made the EVIL laugh because he's just weird like that, motioning the other two to follow. His glasses fogged up, making him look even more evil.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!"

I...I just had to do that. It sounded so funny in my head.

* * *

Everyone was tired. Exhausted. Why?

Because they were freaking fighting with only a pillow.

They were chasing after a single maniacally crazy girl who was influenced by a ring.

They were stuck in a maze outdoors in the rain. Need I say more?

Ah, yes. About Nanami Haruka...she's a bit...**red**.

"...Haru-chan?"

On Haruka's neck were headphones that shone a bright blue color. Her hair was somewhat messy and carefree, her honey-colored eyes so bright and happy. Her outfit consisted of a bright blue sweater with a hood and skinny jeans with blue sneakers on her feet.

Her ring shone a bright hue of red. Cecil was the first to notice. "It happened again..." He deadpanned.

"What happened?"

"Apparently, she's...Otoya."

Ikki-chi—WAIT.

In case you don't know...

Chi = Chan

It's a friendly way of talking to someone. Plus Syo-chi and I were having a...conversation about not using chan. He said something about Natsuki being enough. Oh Natsu. Oh, and for your entertainment (which isn't much but)...my computer autocorrected Natsuki to ant. LOL.

ANYWAY!

Ittoki-chi widened his eyes. "EH?!" He stood up, walking to the girl and gaping at her. "So your personality is...me?!"

"Eh?!" Haruka stepped back, taken aback. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! What did I do?!"

"Ano, Nanami doesn't really remember anything when she switches," Syo said to clear things up. "I think we should just let her not know."

"Why can't we do this?" Ranmaru groaned while walking towards the composer and snatching up her hand.

"W-W-Wha—"

With rough movements, he tried yanking the ring off of her finger. "Stop! You're making her finger swollen!" Otoya exclaimed.

"It makes me wonder why it's on her ring finger," Ren chuckled in amusement. "On the left hand too. Oh ho, did the girl want to know what it was like having a ring on before she got married?"

Masa-chi glared at the orange head. "Stop that," he ordered.

"Is that a command?"

"Omare..." (Omare = you. It's in a muttering mad type of manner, ya know?)

Ran-chi eventually gave up, and scoffed while flinging the girl's hand down. "Etetete...ow~ It hurts..."

"Nanami! Are you okay?!" Ittoki exclaimed as he looked at her finger. It looked a bit red, but otherwise fine. "Cecil! You said last night that you know how to switch Nanami back to her normal self!"

Aiji-chi whistled. "I did, but now another does."

Syo suddenly blushed. "Ah..." He was reminded of that kiss. How he wished to replay that moment over and over again. Maybe he should've stuck his tongue in further, deeper.

WHAT THE HELL SYO.

Ikki-chi stiffly turned his head to the hat fetish boy. "Syo...?"

This time, everyone but Cecil turned to the blonde boy. While no one was looking, the foreign prince silently laughed behind their backs. _I knew that he'd be mad at me kissing Nanami,_ Syo-chi thought. _Apparently this is revenge._

"Ah, well, aha," Kurusu nervously laughed. "Well...I was the one who fixed her..."

"Then you can fix this!"

"Ah, no, I-I can't this time..."

"Why not?" Ittoki tilted his head.

"B-Because...only Otoya can, I guess...look, I don't know, okay?! Aijima was the one who told me what to do, and all I did was follow!" He scratched his head. _So many eyes focused on me...I can't take it! AHHHH!_

Poor dude.

"Uh, I'm just going to walk out on this, because everyone's kinda...okay. So...bye?" Nanami slowly walked backward before running out of the kitchen.

Oh yeah. They were in a kitchen.

And Haruka skipped breakfast.

It was bacon! Unless she's a vegetarian, I don't see the reason to walk out on BACON!

BACON BACON BACON BACON!

IT IS FRIGGIN' BACON!

WHOEVER DOESN'T LIKE BACON...I WILL—!

*&$^! $)^#*$!&(#*!

Aha...just kidding. I won't kill you.

THE PUNISHMENT WILL BE WORSE THAN DEATH!

* * *

Nanami was humming a tune in the music room. "I love you, tsuite oide...Legend days...kanaete ageru...Dear, My Precious~" She stopped singing. "It's fit more for a guy...maybe four guys...does this mean that it's not for STARISH, but for QUARTET NIGHT?"

She sang quietly once again. "Eien no yume, oshieyou..." She started playing a melody in the piano. "Eh?"

She couldn't play very well. Her fingers felt the smooth white keys.

For some reason, she preferred something rough. Haruka lifted her head up to the other instruments in the room.

Her breath was too weak for any of the brass or woodwind instruments.

The violin and the viola weren't going to sound right on the tune in her head.

The cello and bass weren't either.

She didn't know how to play the bass guitar. Computerized music was too complicated for her.

AND SO she eyed the guitar.

IT WAS CALLING HER. "It was...?" she muttered in a daze. Whoops, the blocker's off. Whelp (means puppy), I'll use this time to tell you Haru-chi...

PLAY THIS INSTRUMENT!

Blocker's on!

"O-Oh..." She glanced at the guitar once again, and picked it up. For some reason, she felt like playing a certain song...and so she did! "...Futari tsumikaide, kono MERODI ni nosete...mirai no kyou ni kasanaru yo...karawazu guutto, yo FUREZU mitai ni...atashi naku nainda~"

Okay, that was memorized from the top of my head. Smack my a* if I'm wrong.

She suddenly switched to 'Smile Magic' and 'Trust My Dream,' along with something with rainbows.

I'm going to snap my fingers and figure out what it's called...

_Snap!_

Somewhereeeee~ 'Over The Rainbow'~!

Yep, it's 'Over The Rainbow.' By Ittoki Otoya ft. Oz the Wizard...hehe.

ANYWAY!

The door suddenly opened. "...Nanami?"

The girl froze. She turned around, smiling sheepishly. "Oh, h-hi Otoya," she startlingly greeted with a wave. "Um, do you need anything?"

"Uh yeah...you skipped breakfast, so I was wondering if—"

_GROWL_

"...A-Ah!" Haruka clutched her stomach. "Aha, gomen. I guess I am hungry..."

Otoya sheepishly scratched his head. "So...do you wanna eat or something? We can go out for something."

"L-L-Like a date?!"

"Ah, n-n-n-no!"

Wow, they stutter a lot. Their expressions are EXACTLY the same, it's like you can't tell between them.

I'm just kidding, but seriously...those looks on their faces are scarily similar.

Ima slurp a slurpee and sock a shoe.

"...O-Okay."

"Huh?"

"I'd like to go out to eat with you. I-If you want to!"

"I-I kinda asked, so yeah!"

"Ok!"

Awkward! Like, maji awkward 2000%! Now act like your age, honestly kiddos. I'm younger than you.

* * *

"Hey, where are you two going?" Toki-chi asked sternly.

"Eh? A-Ah, so sorry! I'm going to go out with Otoya to eat, Tokiya!" Nanami exclaimed with a bowed head.

Tokiya had to twitch at her address. 'Ichinose-san! Ittoki-kun! Shinomiya-san! Syo-kun! Hijirikawa-san! Jingugi-san!' Those were the words he was used to.

'Tokiya! Otoya! Natsuki! Syo! Masato! Ren!' Aha...Toki-chi, your eye's twitching...

"...Did you say 'going out'?" he grudgingly asked. EH?! Toki-chi, are you...JEALOUS?! "...Mia..."

His aura's darkening...whoops.

HEY! HOW DID YOU KNOW?! "It's obvious."

"Ano, who are you talking to Tokiya?" Ichinose twitched again.

Oh hey! I have separate blockers now (more of always had!), so I can talk to one character individually and for the others I can block them! Like on instagram!

"...Is that why I'm being blocked by xxXMythiaXxx?" Ah...it's still on! UWAH! "Once this chapter gets on author's notes, I'm going to kill that girl."

"Tokiya, are you talking to Mia-san?" Ittoki asked nervously.

"Who's Mia-san?" Haruka asked.

"Ah...maybe another time. Sa, ikimasho/So, let's go!" The redhead tugged on the girl's wrist, as they walked ahead.

* * *

"Ano, Otoya...my wrist hurts~"

"Eh, maji?! Gomen/Sorry!"

Ikki-chi suddenly knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, "Marry me Juliet!"

IT WOULD BE COOL IF HE DID THAT, BUT INSTEAD HE WASN'T A MAN.

And so he knelt to the ground and bowed to her in hopes that she'd forgive him. "A-Ah! It's fine, really Otoya! Please, just, stop..."

Nanami laughed really awkwardly, trying to get attention away from them. Suddenly, her attention goes to a food truck. "Ah, a food truck—UWAH!"

The line. It didn't seem to end. And so Haruka deflated. "N-Nanami?!"

"A-Ah, Otoya...look at that line..." A sole finger lifted from the ground, and pointed to the monstrosity.

AND HERE IS WHEN I GIVE YOU A SLIGHT CROSSOVER!

Ikki-chi noticed some tall people on the side, which made him blink. _One of them's really tall_, he thought. _And his muscles...his jersey makes him a basketball player. And so are the others..._

He watched them as they made their way into the line but flew back. Well, one of them, then two at the same time did, then the tall redhead dude...

...but they failed.

Ittoki was looking for hope, but it shrank.

Then, his hope rose again! The tall dude threw one of the guys with him and surfed on the crowd! It was working at first...

...and then they went backward, away from the truck. "S-Sonna/N-No way..."

Since they were considerably close, Ittoki listened in.

"There's no way in!"

"Argh, this is impossible..."

Imagine this in pure english, but in a japanese accent! "Japanese lunch time rush!"

"Ah, Kagami-kun..."

"Coach is going to strip us naked and make us confess to a girl we love!"

Ittoki stiffened. "W-Wha..." Yep, you heard right Ikki-chi. Those basketball players have a MEAN coach. And she's a girl too!

"Oi...hey! Where's Kuroko?! D*, we take out eyes off of him for a second and he's—"

"I got them."

"...EH?!"

Hey, what do you know? Tetsuya Kuroko happened to be in sight with Ittoki Otoya, which is rare since that blue-haired boy is practically invisible! What we call it is magic, but it's really 'misdirection.'

Dude, it's obviously magic, there's no way that you're doing 'misdirection.'

In case you aren't familiar with Kuroko no Basket/Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball, I encourage you to watch it! Or at least look up the wikia for it to know something about it. It's strange how a BLUE-HAIRED dude can be invisible with black and brown-haired asians surrounding him. I mean, it's really weird when anyone thinks about it.

Anyway, Kuroko held out the bag of food. "H-H-HOW?!" the red-haired man exclaimed, his eyes wide open (that wasn't Ittoki).

Tetsuya Kuroko looked up. "Well, the crowd was shoving, and I moved to the flow and ended up in front," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well..."

Ittoki blinked. "Ano, Nanami...come with me over there."

"B-But the line!"

"It's fine. I think I found someone that can give us some." Ittoki pushed up his sunglasses (did I mention his disguise?) and walked up to the basketball group.

The crowd was still as wild as ever, shoving and pushing in all random directions for the freaking food. "Ano...sumimasen/excuse me, but can you possibly help me out? My friend Nanami really likes this food and this pushy crowd...well...I'll hand you the money!"

He handed Kagami some cash, hoping that he'd take it and get some for them. He did take it, gave it to Kuroko, and then asked a startling question.

"Who are you?"

"Um..." Should he say it?

Uh, DUH!

"My name is Ittoki Otoya, a STARISH member. And this is the composer, Nanami Haruka." There's the SUGAR!

NOW WHERE'S MY SALT?! I'M EATING CHICKEN HERE!

Since the crowd was too loud, no one heard but Kagami, Kuroko, and the other random three basketball players no one knows.

"...Who?"

They haven't heard of him...well, most of them haven't. One of the three random dudes perked up at this. "MAJI?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Uwah! I need your autograph or something to give to my future girlfriend!"

"Why future?"

"Because if I give this to her, then she'll flip and love me forever!"

They all deadpanned. "Um...okay?" Ikki-chi held a pen the random dude randomly gave him, as he scribbled his name on a random CD case randomly handed to him by the random dude.

Random, huh?

Nanami straightened her shoulders. "Oh...thank you...?" She expected a name.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"...Kuroko? Have I heard of this name before...? Maybe not...sorry/gomen, thank you for your help." She had gotten the food, and was about to take a bite before she tore a piece off and handed it to Ittoki. "Here."

She handed another piece to Kuroko, who took it out of curtesy and tried a bite. "..."

"Kuroko?"

"It's...gooooooood~"

"Uwah! Kuroko?!"

Haha, funny slight crossovers. You may or may not see them again, it's just for this chapter probably. There are more crossovers to come!

* * *

Laughing...all the way home~

"That basketball team is so nice!" Haruka patted her stomach in a satisfying manner, sighing in bliss. "Ahhh~"

"We're so lucky to get that blue-haired man to help us out," Ikki-chi said, a smile across his face.

Tokiya closed the entrance door. "You guys...you're so LATE." His voice sounded calm, but was really...ooh. Probably shouldn't say hatred, more like...JEALOUSY!

Aha...not funny? Okay...

"What did you two do?"

"We just got some lunch."

"Lunch doesn't take that long."

"Well, the line was kinda long, so we had to ask some people for help you see," Haru-chi explained, patting her stomach again. "And it was super duper gooooood~!"

Toki-chi tried gulping. It felt as if she did something with Ittoki or something...

Pervert. Whoops~ the blocker's off. "Mia...I WILL KILL YOU."

Despite the same monotone, he was angry. Poor boy~ He's been over teased.

Welp, not my problem!

* * *

"**Yeeeeeaaahhh~!**"

"La la la la la la la~!"

The two were rocking in a practice room, practically shaking the building. "Those two..." Hijirikawa muttered in annoyance.

Ren wished for once that Haruka had his personality...for some love in the house.

Tokiya and the rest of STARISH just wanted her back. Even Syo, who was willing to tell Ikki.

And so he opened the door to the practice room, quickly closing it behind him. "Oi! Otoya! I need to tell you something!"

"What?"

"Just...just COME HERE!"

And so the redhead did as told. "Listen," he whispered, "say..." He looked over to Haruka, seeing red on her ring, "...red. Then kiss her...and add your tongue."

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT?!" His face was redder than his hair (I don't see how that's possible), his body feeling all limp like jelly.

"HOLD IT TOGETHER MAN! DO YOU WANT HER BACK OR NOT?!"

"Ah...what's going on?"

"B-B-But...she's fine right now!"

"Nanami's finer!" Syo argued. "Now get her BACK!"

"Why can't you do it?!"

"BECAUSE ONLY YOU CAN!"

"Why are you two screaming?"

"BECAUSE—" He got nothing.

Oh, Syo-chi.

"Please just do it. Tokiya can't take it anymore. He's gonna kill you and Mia later if you don't. Well, actually, Mia's death is official." WHAT?! NOOOO~!

Haha, just kidding~

"Who is this Mia?" Haru-chi asked. Oh that's right, Ikki Haruka hasn't met me yet. She may not ever.

Who am kidding, she'll meet me eventually.

"I'm going now. Whether the spell is going to be broken or not it's up to you." Syo then left.

"Um...maybe I shouldn't say this, but...ROCK ON!"

That was...completely out of the question Nanami.

* * *

"Nanami."

"Hm?"

"I...As much as I don't want to do this, this is for the sake of...humanity, I guess."

"Are you doing some sort of quote from Superman?"

"...No...?"

Ittoki shook his head. This must be done in all seriousness. Besides, no one's keeping him from doing it! So he can kiss her for as long as he wanted, stick his tongue in for all eternity!

BUT DON'T.

He took a deep breath. "Nanami...I love you. And since you can't remember that when I say this, then I won't die of embarrassment." His face was still very tomato red, sucking in another deep breath. "I love you...r songs! RED!"

WHAT THE HELL IKKI-CHI?! 'I LOVE YOUR SONGS?!' HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU?!

GAH! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!

And so he kissed her ring, and cupped her cheeks. "Otoya...?"

Ittoki leaned forward.

But then—

Ittoki was pulled back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

* * *

**Mia: Who...the hell...was that?! Come on, I love Ikki-chi so I wanted some LOVE!**

**~Give me, Give me your LOVE, Give me...AH~!~**

**Syo: SEN PA dake ja~**

**Cecil: Mono tarinai~**

**Syo & Cecil: AGEMASHOU Nisen PA LOVE~!**

**Mia: Yup, that's how we do~! We swim these seas~! *starts dancing***

**Tokiya: *pops up behind Mia* Why hello Mia...**

**Mia: *stops dancing like an idiot* ...I should run, should I?**

**Tokiya: To hell you go. *pulls out a knife with pomegranate juice dripping***

**Mia: NOOO! YOU MURDERER! BLOOD-STABBING TROLL! I DON'T WANNA GO TO HELL~! I AM A GOOD KID! BESIDES, I AM FAR TOO YOUNG! NOOOOOO~!**

**Ittoki: *red-faced* Um...review?**

**Nanami: I...Is this Mia?**

**Mia: NOOOO~! I BELIEVE IN CHRIST! TO HEAVEN I GO, BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE~!**

**Nanami: S-Should I say hi?**

**Syo: No.**

**Mia: S-SO CRUEL~!**


	5. Cockblockers

**Mythia: Dang, this is my ANIME YEAR! In one month I've covered BrosCon (like I said before), Kuroko no Basket (KnB), Diabolik Lovers (DiaLovers), AMNESIA and apparently I'm starting Free! Iwatobi Swim Club! I'm also trying out Death Note too, and I love Matt so far from the wikia!**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter and please! Tell me any ideas you want! You can guide this story and see the outcome of your choice!  
**

**I've heard several Rens ya know~**

* * *

V: Cockblockers

"...What the hell are you three doing here?"

Ranmaru's eye was twitching at the three figures in front of him. "Were you even given access here?"

One of the unwanted lots held up a lanyard...thingy. Gee, I dunno what they are. But ANYWAY, that one said, "We're here to see STARISH's composer."

"Tch. Why?"

"She has something we need," the short one curtly replied. "Now get us in."

Kurosaki blinked, and crossed his arms. "And if I don't?"

"We'll just come again. It'll only be for today."

"That sounds like hell."

"Why don't you like us anyway? Do you favor STARISH more, perhaps?"

Puppy eyes. S* for you, Ran-chi.

"...NO. Now shoo you cocky pops."

...Cocky pops? _Okay_ then...*cough*weird*cough* Good thing my blocker's on, or else I'd be dead. Again.

"So what I'm hearing is that you like us then!"

"What if I never liked STARISH at all?" OOH...he got you three there.

You probably guessed who it is anyway. "Well then, we'll just have to come tomorrow—"

Ranmaru interrupted them with a real mean glare, opening the door inside the Master Course dorm (mansion) slightly wider for them to come in. "Do your job then get your face out. Unless you'd like for me to kick your a*," he grunted.

"Not if we beat you to it~"

* * *

Well, this is awkward.

Ittoki was about to kiss his crush, the one and only Nanami Haruka, and then BAM! Some COCKBLOCKER pops up and questions why is he about to kiss _his_ crush as well!

Yep! It's more awkward than EVER!

Nanami's face was as red as Ittoki's hair, only stutters flying out of her mouth. "A-A-Ah...w-wha? D-Did...A-A-And...GAH!"

That was me after I saw my grade of a test I never studied on. Oh wait, that's actually...never happened to me before. I AM SUCH A GOODY GOODY. Like Nanami. Except that she's probably smarter than me.

Ok.

"Ah...Ringo-sensei..." Ittoki was REALLY red-faced now. Not only did he get caught breaking a rule, but he got caught breaking a rule by his _teacher_. At least, former teacher.

"Is this generation all like this? Breaking rules like rebels?!" Ringo demanded with stern blue eyes that were not happy. At all. Oh hey a duck.

Nanami was just standing there, wide-eyed. "A-Ah..." She felt dizzy then.

"And you!" Tsukimiya pointed accusingly at the composer, "don't let your fragile guard DOWN! Never I tell you! Haruka-chan, you must understand that you're in a dorm with no girls with you and hungry wolves are around that could scoop you up just like _that!_" For emphasis, he snapped his fingers that had manicured nails on them. Dang Ringo you really go far with the girly look, eh?

"O-Ohhh..."

"I-It wasn't what it looks like! Nanami—"

"Ah ah," Ringo held up a finger to Otoya's face, interrupting him, "it looks like you were trying to kiss her, breaking the 'NO LOVE' rule. Am I wrong?"

"Well, I had to kiss her! I have a really good reason why!"

Ringo leaned his face to Ittoki's, examining him. "You're not lying...BUT!" He popped his head up, "I MUST hear this 'reason.'" The crossdresser quoted 'reason'...for a reason. Aha~

Ittoki glanced at Nanami, and started fidgeting with his fingers. "Ummm, well, right now Nanami's acting not like herself," he started.

Ringo raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"She's just not herself! She accidentally had this weird ring that causes her to switch personalities similar to the people in this dorm andrightnowshe'salotlikeme."

"What?"

"RIGHTNOWSHE'SALOTLIKEME!" I hope you got that.

Nanami felt dizzy. "Eh? Otoya, I don't know what you're talking about..."

Ringo jumped. Nanami just called Ikki-chi 'Otoya.' Yep, she's probably lost her mind, that's it. Eating strange breakfast, he chose to believe.

"I mean look!" Ittoki exclaimed, as he grabbed Haruka's wrist and showed the ring on her finger. "It was clear when she originally got it, and now it's RED! W-What do I do? I mean, Syo told me to kiss her and it'll reverse the spell thingamajigger!"

It was then Haruka took notice of the ring. It was red, Ittoki was right on that. But she was wondering if she was acting strange. She did act a lot like Ittoki. Even her way of addressing people was the same. "U-Um..."

Ringo sighed, "_Fine_. But I'm only doing this because of that! You know Saotome will fire me or worse burn me at some stake as punishment if he knew about this!" He huffed, as he watch Ittoki flex his jaw and turn to Nanami.

"U-Uh," he stammered, "I really really like you...r songs. Love them, even! So if your songs sound just fit for me, that wouldn't be good! So this is for justice, and all...ehe...anyway, maybe we'll see each other again or something."

"GET ON WITH IT!" Ringo shouted.

"O-Okay!" Ittoki squeaked as he cupped Nanami's face. She was still very dizzy and confused. "A-Aum, red!" That was...really cheesy. The heck.

He leaned forward, and with his red sweater, he hid himself in embarrassment while his lips captured Haruka's. Ringo almost suppressed a laugh. _Young love,_ he thought. Saotome, you freak. Why can't they love? I mean, love is practically in the air...

Ringo, you agree? "Very, very much."

Ittoki just had to slide his tongue in, but he was very tentative about it. He just didn't want to force Haruka on anything. So when he licked her bottom lip, Nanami knew what she had to do. She opened her mouth, and Ittoki nervously forced himself in.

His tongue felt somewhat compatible with hers, moving back and forth. Nanami kept the pace as well, and then she broke the kiss and her legs gave in. "T-Too much..."

"N-Nanami!" he exclaimed, as he wiped his mouth and held her hand. To Ringo's shock, the red hue diminished to clear.

"Mm..." Haruka opened her eyes and blinked at the redhead. "I-Ittoki-kun?"

"Ah, Nanami!" Ittoki exclaimed while embracing the rosette. She giggled.

"What's wrong, Ittoki-kun?" she asked. He just laughed and looked at Ringo, whose jaw was dropped.

"Oh...uh, um, okay! That happened," he said to break the 'moment.' "So uh, I'm just going to go now, thank you for the uh, demonstration..." Ringo slowly backed away. "You're forgiven, my former kouhai..." He exited the room.

"Forgiven?" Nanami dumbly repeated. "Ittoki-kun, did you do something wrong?"

"Aha, no! Just a misunderstanding, that's all!" Ittoki shrugged off. "Don't worry about me, Nanami. You should take a break or something."

"Ah, okay," Nanami nodded. She felt numb on her lips, as she touched it. It felt...bruised. Her tongue too. "Are? Ittoki-kun, did I hit something with my lips?"

Ittoki jumped. "About that..." He was completely red-faced. "Y-You were, uh..."

"And how did I get here?" Nanami asked. "I thought I was helping cleaning up my room with Hijirikawa-san...Ittoki-kun, things have been strange. Do you know if I secretly drink or something? I can't seem to remember anything anymore...what's today's date?"

"Nanami, you don't drink," Ittoki assured her with a sweatdrop. "Your room's fine now. It has, uh, always been fine! You must've been dreaming of your room being trashed or something like that."

She dizzily nodded. "Okay."

Ittoki held up a hand, and Haruka stood up. "Let's go?"

She nodded.

* * *

"Nanami-san, are you okay?" Ichinose asked.

"W-Why wouldn't I be?" she asked nervously. "D-Do I drink after all...?"

His eye twitched. "No, what kind of thought was that? Who told you you drank?"

"N-No one!" Haruka exclaimed, flinging her hands around. "Gomene..."

Tokiya sighed. "There's nothing to be sorry for." He patted Nanami's head. "You've been sick lately, that's all."

"I-I have?"

"You seem fine now though." He smiled. Remembering her ring, he said, "That's a nice ring you've gotten there."

"Hm? Oh yeah!" She showed him with a wide smile. "I got it with Tomo-chan at the outlet! It was for free!"

"Free? Hm, interesting...Nanami-san, can you take it off? So that I can see it?" he quickly added. She nodded, as she tried pulling it off. It quickly slipped through, as she handed it to him. Tokiya blinked.

"Here you go!"

_So only Nanami-san can take it off_, he thought. _I need to tell the others..._

"Nanami-san," he started, "I must warn you. Don't put the ring on, okay?"

"Eh? Why not?"

"You became sick lately after. I should...decontaminate it," he concluded. "Hijirikawa can take care of that."

Nanami made a face. "You think it's filled with germs?" she asked curiously.

"Well you were sick," he reasoned. "My composer can't be sick. What would STARISH do without you? Your music, it fits us. Without you, our dreams of becoming idols wouldn't be complete. So no more sickness should stay with you, Nanami-san."

Ehe, Toki-chi said 'my composer.' He should add in an 'I care about you' just for emphasis of how much he DOES care!

"Oh." Haruka blushed. "O-Okay, Ichinose-san. I understand."

She separated from him, and walked along the hallways. Through a corridor, she bumped into someone. "Oof! Oh my, gomenasai—eh?" She blinked at the tall figure with black hair and yellow eyes. "S-Sumeragi-san?!"

"EHHH? What about us now, Haruka-chan~?" Nagi whined.

Haruka's head turned to the other two. "M-Mikado-kun? Ootori-kun?!" Her eyes widened. "What are you doing here?!"

Kira silently held her hand and lifted it up. She blushed slightly, as he inspected it and looked at her other hand. He dropped them and shook his head to the other two.

"EH? It's not here?!" Nagi exclaimed. "H-Haruka-chan, do you by chance have a ring? It's clear and it shines like a rainbow! It looks like this." He showed her a picture of the ring.

"Oh, I do have that ring," she said. "But Mikado-kun, is that why you're here? For a ring?"

"Yes," Eichii replied instead. Haruka's head whipped to meet his violet eyes. He smirked. "It's for business purposes. So if you give it to us now, then we'll never set foot here again unless our boss says so."

Nanami blinked. "Eh? Demo, it's with Ichinose-san right now. He said it's been making me sick."

"Do you think that they were lying, Haruka-chan?" Nagi innocently asked. "Did they stutter? Hesitate?"

"T-They did..." Haruka thought hard. "They were lying? W-Why would they lie to me?"

"Because that ring makes you PMS, that's why!" Nagi answered with a creepy smile. "You already had you PMS! It stands for 'Personality Mood Switch'! Get it?"

"It's true~" Eichii added with a wink. "You were probably acting like someone, then someone else. Who was in front of you the first time, hm? Or did you have your first time yet?"

"Ah, um...Syo-kun was—"

"Then this 'Syo-kun' was the person your personality was!" Eichii interrupted. Kira nodded in agreement. Haruka's eyes widened at this.

"How's that possible? T-This is all impossible!" she exclaimed. "This isn't true at all, is it?"

Nagi shrugged. "You can believe, or not. But what triggers it is something that connects with almost everyone you know. Maybe, color perhaps? Like, Ittoki's is _red_, Jingugi's is _orange_, Shinomiya's is _yellow—_"

"She gets it now," Eichii said. "So, what sends you back to your normal self would be an act. If the person harnesses feelings for you, then that's how your personality changes to theirs. Whatever information you know about them would end up in what you say and do. So the way to reverse this change is for that person who has feelings for you to kiss you~"

She turned to Kira. "Please tell me that this isn't true!" she begged.

Kira just shook his head. "It's true."

Nagi tugged onto her arm. "Haruka-chan, you're still bound to the ring you know," he said. "It'll somehow end up back into your finger. The only way for you to be free of that ring now is to put it on _someone else._"

Nanami held a look of horror on her face. "N-No..." She was warned from the beginning. That manager wanted to get rid of it. Everyone looked at her of relief lately. As if she wasn't herself before...or maybe she really was sick.

"So, what is it, dear composer~?" Eichii asked. "Do you choose to believe, or to stay in doubt? If you don't choose to believe, then you'll continue your life the same way. IN LIES."

"We're done here," said Kira.

"Bye-bye, Haruka-chaaan!" Nagi waved at the struck-dumb composer, as the HEAVENS group walked away.

Haruka touched her lips. "Syo-kun and Ittoki-kun...they were forced to kiss me...?"

* * *

**Mia: This was a bit short...and now Haruka has been informed of the dirty truth! Sorry about the late update, had writer's block going on. Actually felt pumped up from Threya Midnight! So thanks to her!**

**Read her stories! 'Date With Haruka Week' and 'Futari no Himitsu'! I hope I got the second one spelled right...ehe sorry if I didn't.**

**Thank you for reading and please let me know who I should get Haruka to impersonate next! Please review if you have the time. :)**


End file.
